The Cursed Princess
by wiseone13
Summary: "What are we supposed to do" her voiced was filled with worry and fear. "I don't know Pipes but she isn't going to stop till Annabeth is dead the date it set all we can do is hope that Annabeth well be saved by love that's what the Fates declared a long time ago". A sleeping beauty story PJO themed.
1. Prologe

**Hi People of Earth**

**Wiseone13 here with another story. The stories well have some similarities as the cartoon Sleeping Beauty. I was looking around and saw no one made a Sleeping beauty PJO and finished it and if you find some let me know. Also I got Maleficent and it was cool. Now bear with me I know my grammar isn't the best but I really want to do this so here it goes.**

**Third Person**

**Prologue **

_Long ago before The Sleeping Beauty, when The three Fates declared a prophecy. _

"_That a princess born from a curse shall bring peace to the land _

_And a hero shall slay the beast that harms his hand."_

_The two lines haunt every king and Queen for the past decade. It wasn't till two unlikely kingdoms proclaim the hand of their children. No one thought it would be so soon until that very day. _

Now our story starts in a beautiful kingdom of Olympia, there laid a beautiful baby girl. She has hair as gold as the sun and lips as red as the rose. Her name was Annabeth.

On the day she was born, the kingdom cheered at the sound of her name. It had been many years since a baby girl was born in the royal line. On her first birthday, the king and Queen celebrated her birthday by inviting king Poseidon and queen Sally of their rival kingdom Atlantis. Therefore, they can bond a marriage on their two children to end this long fight. Prince Perseus there youngest child was only 3 years old but had lots of exaptation. In the castle, all of the kingdom of Olympia came to join the celebration. The people gave gifts to the princess and danced around.

The royal guards blew the horn "I present to you the King and Queen of Atlantis". Everyone cheered while King Poseidon and Queen Sally walked into the castle with their child Perseus in Sally hands. The King and Queen raised from their thrones to greet the royals.

"Ah they finally arrive" King Frederick said. The kings shook hands and the queens exchange hug. Queen Athena and Poseidon glared at each. They both didn't like the idea of their children being together, but they knew it was right. Athena looked away and smiles at Perseus "Ah this is the future King of my kingdom"

Perseus smiled at the Queen of Olympia and buried his head in his mother's neck.

"Shall we" Poseidon said. The four walked to the front of the thrones. Athena and Frederick step closer to the kingdom. She raised her hand and the whole castle went silent "Now am honor to introduce Queens Sally, King Poseidon and their youngest son Prince Perseus". The kingdom clapped for the royals of Atlantis, King Franklin raised his hand "Now to unite our two kingdoms and end our fund we shall put a marriage on the two".

He turns to Perseus "Price Perseus came forward". He looks at his mother for approval. Sally put her son down and gave him a little push to Frederick side. The little boy's hands were sweating and his heart was beating, he doesn't know what's going on but he hates being away from his mother. He made it to the king's side and jumped a little when he put his hand on Perseus shoulder.

"Haul to Prince Perseus your future king," The king announced. Perseus wasn't paying attention but couldn't help but giggle a little at the cheer of the kingdom. The king smiles at his future son in law "Now the gifts!"

Perseus looked at Frederick and he nodded. Perseus ran to his mother tipping over only a few times. She smiled and gave her son a gray box "Our gift to the new Princess is a charm to bond their marriage"; the three walked to the front. Athena looked at Sally for approval and when she nodded, she picked up Perseus and took him to the curb where his future bride laid.

At his first sight of her Perseus smiled, she had little blonde hair on her head, and her lips were bright red. Perseus opened the box in it was a golden chain with three charms. A triton, the symbol of the Jackson, a owl, the symbols of the Chase and a heart. He put the charm on Annabeth's hand needing a little help by Athena. It's was a little too big on her, but she'll grow into it.

Percy starred at her for a while; jumped when Annabeth's gray eyes open and meet his sea green ones. They kept eye contacted for a minute green and gray. Perseus liked her grey eyes and mumbled "pretty". He couldn't help but blush a little when Athena giggled. She smiled 'I hope he will become a hero' Athena thought and put Perseus down. He blushed once again giving the King and queen a quick bow and ran to his mother's arms. The kingdom awed at the prince and his mother. Franklin raised form his throne "Now…" but was interrupted by 3 glowing lights entering the room.

"Watch it Piper" a male voice said. "That's Not me Repair Boy now stop talking your making a scene" a girl's voice said. Everyone was staring at the King and Queen, but all they did was smile. Queen Athena rolled her eyes at the three always arguing, but yet smiled at her old friends.

The green light went around Perseus, making him hug his mother's leg giggling.

There in the front of the thrones was a flash of bright gold light, when it dead down there stood three young adults before the kingdom.

There on the right stood a girl around the age of 21. She was beautiful with her brown choppy chocolate hair and color changing eyes. She wore a beautiful pink sleeveless dress and had a look that told people not to mess around.

In the middle was a boy around the same age as the girl next to him. He looked like a Mexican elf with his curly brown hair and brown eyes. On his face was a mischievous smile, which told you not to let him near any explosives. He wore a green v-shirt with brown jeans.

The last one was a girl a little younger than the other two, maybe about two years. She has curly long brown hair and brown skin. Her eyes were a hazel gold and looking at them you saw all the riches in the world. They all had little white wands and on their back were shinny little wings. The three looked around and when they spot the king and queen the rushed to them.

"Hello Your Highness as you know I am Piper the charmer, of Fairies" the right one said and bowed. Her voice was full of power and kindness it made people cry.

It was silent for a while, Piper looked up and elbowed the elf next to her "O as you know am Leo the user of elements, of Fairies," he said with his signature grin "and this shorty here is our little Sister Hazel the riches", Hazel frowned "I could introduce my self Leo" she said.

"No you can't" he said

Hazel opened her mouth to protest but Piper interrupted "We've come to give gifts to the child as we did to you your majesty" she told Athena and while glaring at her two friends. Athena wasn't mad at all just please with seeing a friend "Of course this way". She got up from her throne and walked to her daughter.

They gathered around the crib admiring her beauty.

"O she is so cute" Hazel said. Leo nodded "yeah she's cute remind me again why I had to come"

Piper smacked his head, "Because Athena is our friend, and she needs all the support now stop winning you know what to give her". The two nodded, "Good" Piper said, really excited "Let's do this". The three grabbed their wands backing up from the crib. They faced the audience "We have come here today to give the young Princess gifts that will be with her all her life", Hazel said. Piper went up to the crib to cast the first gift.

"_My gift to the child is the gift of beauty,"_ Piper said loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear. At the end of her wand pink mist spread around the baby making her giggle a little. _"She will be loved by everyone in her reach even her voice will have beauty like the dove"_ and with her last word a white dove appeared over Annabeth's head then vanished. Piper bowed to the King and Queen and head back to Leo and Hazel. Who were arguing on who goes next? Piper rolled her eyes. She was going to drag Leo up but Hazel yelled, "Fine I'll go" she said a bit too loud. Everyone laughed which made Hazel blush as she walked to the baby.

Hazel brought up her wand "_My gift to the princess is the gift of wisdom"_ Hazel said it just as Piper did but, with gold mist coming out of the end of her wand. Annabeth look amazed at the color admiring its beauty. _"For she will always have a plan and the knowledge as the owl itself_" Athena smiled at the gift her daughter was getting. The chase crest showed above the princess, a gold owl vanished at Hazel's last word. Hazel stepped back bowed to the king and queen and went to Piper and Leo.

Leo steps up grinning like a mad man he cracks his knuckles "Get ready to be amazed". He earned a smack form Piper "Ow ok ok gee what got you all cranky". He rubbed his head, which really hurts. Athena and Frederick smiled at their old friends bickering. Leo stepped up to the child he brought up his wand. At the end of his wand fire blue lit. "_My gift to the child is the gift of crou—"_, but before he could finish a dark glowing light appeared at the front of the doors.

A figure appeared in the black mist, it was a woman a little older then Queen Athena. She wore a black sleeveless gown that dragged behind her. She has her blonde hair pull back in a high ponytail, the ancient Greek style making her black eyes pop. She had golden skin just like Athena and on her shoulder was a small polecat.

'No it couldn't be' Athena thought, she raised form her throne with her husband at side. Poseidon and Sally pulled Perseus a few meters away. Leo, Hazel, and Piper stood around Annabeth's crib hoping she didn't come to harm the princess. Athena was full of fear on the person walking up towards her and her husband. The women kept walking and petting her polecat. No one dare attack knowing that it was suicide. She smile at Athena liking that she was scaring her.

When she smiled at Athena and eyed the direction of her daughter, Athena found the courage and anger to say "Hecate".

Hecate smiled at Athena "Hello Athena How is my little sister".

Athena tried to hold her anger she would not let her sister hurt her family and kingdom. "I see no sister of mine here now leave Hecate"

Hecate laughed at her sisters attempt to get her out "I will" she said now walking in front of Athena "I never planned on coming back here, but when I found out about my nieces 1st birthday, I couldn't miss giving her a gift as will" she said with an evil smile.

Frederick was now ticked she was not going to hurt his baby girl "No!" he said full of anger "Leave NOW! Hecate". Hecate laughed and put her polecat on the ground. "O Franklin always trying to be brave, I hope your treating my little sister right" She gave him a wink. Frederick did not react to what she had said, but kept an eye on her.

"Hecate please go you have no business here" Athena said

Hecate ignored her and started walking, smiled at Poseidon and Sally. Sally tighten her grip on her baby 'This witch won't hurt him' Poseidon thought angrily. "O sister" Hecate said not turning around to face her, but eyeing the king "always making peace even to our enemy". Hecate saw the prince in Queen Sally's arms and smiled. "Aww this is the boy the fates declare a hero" She looked at the crib where Annabeth was sleeping. "I see" Hecate said "a marriage O how cute".

Hecate waved her hand and green mist appeared above she blew the mist allowing it to flow as the ocean waves towards Perseus. The prince was frightened at the green mist coming towards him he hugged his mother's leg.

"Hecate" Athena said full of fear for the young Prince. Poseidon was to slow to react, the green mist touched Perseus chest. He grew pale and motionless and fell asleep. Sally let out a soft yell when her son clasp on the floor. Poseidon couldn't react he was frozen in shock all he could do was glared at her. She just laugh.

"O Poseidon don't worry he's just sleeping" Hecate said grinning "Perseus Jackson don't worry we'll meet again and what I'll do to your soon to be wife won't be bad compared to what is in store for you" and with that threat Hecate began to walk to her niece.

"Hecate Please I know your mad at me but Please" Athena said close to breaking into tears "Don't do this to Annabeth she has done nothing". She laughed at Athena's plead.

"Come any farther Hecate and you'll have the fight of your life" Leo said full of rage and sadness. He had hope to see guilt in her eyes, but he saw darkness.

"Leo, Piper, Hazel my old friends how are you doing" Hecate said looking at Leo. He couldn't look at her again it hurt to much.

"Leave Hecate" Piper said using her power over her.

"Silly friend you can't charm me" and with a wave of Hecate's hand the three flew to the back of the room turning back to small fairies.

"HECATE Don't!" Hazel screamed form across the room. "I'm sorry old friends", but Hecate didn't sound sorry. Hecate looked down at her niece with no guilt 'She looks like Athena' Hecate thought 'what to do what to do". Hecate looked back at Perseus's sleeping body and smiled.

She waved her hand and began her spell

"Listen well all of you"

'_Listen well'_

Her voice echo throughout the room filled with evil and darkness. Out of her hand, green mist spread threw out the castle floor.

"She will live in grace and beauty",

'_Grace and Beauty'_

"Will be loved and honored by all who meet her"

'_Love by all who meet her'_

"Hecate Please" Athena begged with a tear slipping down her check. Hecate put her indicts figure to her lips, silencing the queen. She looked at the prince and back at Annabeth once again with an evil smile.

"But" Hecate said and even more green mist spread the floors of the castle. She walked to the front of the room and continued

"On the sun set of her 18th birthday" Hecate saw a spinning wheel and smiled "She'll prick her finger in a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death!"

'_A sleep like death' _

"Hecate NO!" Athena yelled

"_NO ONE_ _ON EARTN CAN CHANGE IT!" _and with the last word green mist exploded all over the room and Hecate disappeared in thin air leaving her last words echo in the room. Athena broke down into tears and ran to her baby. King Franklin called the guards and let everyone out and that no one shall speak of this or will be send to the dungeon. All who was left was Poseidon, and Sally trying to wake their son, the three fairy's getting back up and the Chase's holding their baby girl.

"This is all my fault" Athena said.

"No Athena this is not your fault we'll try everything in our power to prevent this" Frederick said trying to claim his wife.

"Frederick even if we could do that Hecate will come back" Athena said crying.

Piper was thinking of how to fixes this. Their powers aren't as powerful as Hecate to break the curse, but they could bend it. "Queen Athena I think I know what we could do"

"What Piper what can you do to break the curse" Athena said hopefully

Piper shook her head sadly "Our powers aren't strong enough to do that but we could bend it" she said. The two looked confessed and so did Hazel and Leo. Piper sighed "Leo could give her something to help Annabeth out".

They nodded and put Annabeth back on her crib. Leo looked confessed "What do I even say". Piper rolled her eyes man is he really this stupid she thought, so she whispered what to do in his ear. He nodded not really liking it, but headed to Annabeth. He was the only person to bend it using his power over element.

Leo was a nervous wreck as he walked to Annabeth prying to the gods it well work. Leo said the spell again in his head hoping not to mess up. Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for Annabeth. So young and so pure, he remembered when Hecate was young and funny. The magic pranks she and he pulled. He frowned at that memory 'O Hecate what happened to you' Leo thought sadly. He cleared his head and focused back pulling his wand out

"_Dear sweet Annabeth you've been given a curse that can't be broken"_. Fire blue mist speared around the child "_But the curse well change…not in death but sleep tell true love's first kiss". _

Above Annabeth's head shined 2 blue symbols, an Owl and a Triton. Then vanished making Annabeth slip into a deep sleep just as Peruses. All eyes were on the young prince and the fear of what's in store in the next 17 years.

"Franklin she's still not save here," Athena said. Hazel thought for a moment then had a gran idea.

"Lady Athena we could take Annabeth," Hazel said. Piper and Leo looked at her as if she was crazy. Piper thought of the idea and nodded in argument. She wasn't happy about changing a dipper, but if it keeps her safe Piper was willing to do it. Athena and Frederick didn't like the idea of giving their only child to their old friends, but Athena knew it was the only way.

She looked up at her husband "Frederick it's the only way" Athena said letting a tear fall. The king look at his baby girl sleeping body. He picked her up from Athena. 'We won't see her grow up' Athena thought. 'Never hear her first words' Frederick thought as well.

"Where would you go" He asked

"They could live in the woods in front of my kingdom" King Poseidon said. He felt bad for the princesses. He could tell that Annabeth will be a big part of his son's life so he had better help.

"We could keep an eye on her and when she turns 18th we'll bring her home before sunset" Sally said. She held her little boy in her hands. Sally may not know anything about being queen, but she wants to help Annabeth.

"Very well" Athena said "Thank you Sally and Poseidon when this is all over you will have your wedding" The 2 nodded leaving the throne room with their son. Sally turned to Hazel, Piper, and Leo "You're welcome to ride with us to Atlantis". They nodded and Sally joined her husband. Poseidon smiled at his queen, he remembered when he meet her in the village candy shop and knew she was the one. He thought about his first wife, how she died giving birth to his oldest son Triton. He gave her a brave smile and held his Queens hand as they left the room.

Frederick handed Annabeth to Leo, who was nervous holding the baby. Athena kissed her daughter's forehead "You'll became a great queen one day….You'll go threw so much but at the end everything will be fine" Athena said now crying.

Franklin sighed, "Good bye my Princess we'll meet again soon".

Athena and Franklin stepped back "Go" Athena said. The three nodded walking outside to the carriage that will take their daughter miles away.

When they left the room, Athena broke down in tears, hoping to see her daughter once again.

**Edit '1/19/15'**

**First Chapter of my new story done. **

**I really like this story and hope you guys well to. I don't have much to say but yeah here it is.**

**DL is ending soon and I'm excited.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-wiseone13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of The PJO or HOo books that title goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Third person POV**

**Chapter 1: A new change **

Outside the castle the three fairies entered the carriage behind the king and queen and followed them out of Olympia. Piper frowned she cannot believe that there living their home the place her sister and her grew up in, but she was happy that she'll do it with her two best friends. Leo was still holding princess Annabeth in his arms and he couldn't help, but smile at the baby. She was still sound asleep enjoying his body heat. Leo's mind wonder to his old crush on Hecate, they used to be best friends until Athena become queen and not her. At first, Leo sided with Hecate that she should have become queen, Hecate is the oldest, but when Leo saw her boss people around treating them like slaves, he changed his mind. Soon Annabeth woke up and started to cry interrupting his thoughts. Leo didn't know what to do he never took care of a baby before and he was deftly not changing her dipper.

"Shhhh Piper what do I do she won't shut up" Leo complained to Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes "Give me her she's probably hunger I'll feed her"

Hazel watched as Leo gave Annabeth to Piper. Hazel was very tired and worried about Annabeth, a girl this young should not go through this. She has been in between one of Hecate's curse before and it was not pretty. Lucky for Hazel she can't die by magic combat. Hazel looked again at the baby realized a problem.

"Um guys when are we going to tell Annabeth about…. you know" Hazel said.

Piper replied right away "We don't tell her till we take her to her parents before her 18th we don't want her to worry about the curse just yet "

"We need to talk to queen Sally and King Poseidon" Piper said "We need to know the plain"

_Meanwhile with Queen Sally and King Poseidon:_

Sally held her sleeping son. "Honey what did Hecate meant that it isn't Percy's time". Sally was worried, she knew that the next child of Poseidon will play a big role in this world but Sally still couldn't help but be worried.

Poseidon didn't know how to answer, he remembered what the fates said to him about his next son. He sighed and looked upon his wife and son. "I do not know my queen but we'll make sure to keep him safe, I fear Hecate won't just go after Princesses Annabeth".

Sally would have like her son to go out in the world like she had, but she feared that her baby was in much danger.

Perseus was finally waking form his slumber and greeted by his loving mother towering above him.

"Mommy" Perseus said. He was only 3 and half years old but he still had a very active imagination. He turned his head to the left and saw his father smiling "Daddy". Even at a young age Perseus was kind and gentle and loved his mother and father even his older stepbrother Triton. His Father took him away from his mother's arms and held his boy in his. "We'll help Olympia my boy you'll bring it glory".

Of course the baby had no idea on what his father said, but all Perseus took form his father was his smile. A warm loving smile Perseus knew he would keep for as long as he lives.

_Back with the trio:_

After feeding Annabeth she feel back to sleep as well as a tired Piper in the carriage. A couple of feet away the king and queen were in their carriage. The trio couldn't have their talk, but they were determine to get it. While the girls were asleep Leo watch Annabeth sleep soundly hoping her fate we'll be alright. Leo hates it but he knows that Hecate he knew, as a child is long gone. He won't admit to anyone but he liked Hecate even loved, and his love blinded him form seeing who she is. Leo had the chance to stop her; Piper and Hazel told him she was different. He blames himself on what happened to the princess and hopes it all will end well.

Piper wakes up from her sleep and sensed love. That's one of her famous powers, she could sense emotion when it at its highest and most of the time she sense love. You could say Piper is the daughter of the goddess Aphrodite herself. With her beauty and love towards others. Piper looked at Hazel who wake up too, she was looking down at Annabeth's sleeping body humming a lullaby while in Leo's arms. Piper thought Hazel was thinking of her boyfriend Frank _the shifter_, but when she looked at Hazel's eyes there was some love in them, but with a hint of remorse. So it couldn't be Hazel, she looked at Leo in disbelieve. Why would he be felling love right now, but then she thought about Leo's first love Hecta and knew what he was thinking? Piper caught Leo's eye and saw lots of emotion in them. Love, hurt, and guilt was the three emotions she felt the most. She looked down at what he was looking at and saw that he was looking at Annabeth. Piper now knew what he was thinking and couldn't allow it.

"Leo" Piper said sweetly. Leo looked up and when he met Piper's eye's again he knew that she felt his emotions and mentally slammed his head to the wall.

"Yes Piper" he said trying to play cool and forced a smile, but he couldn't fool Piper.

"Stop blaming herself Leo" Hazel jumped away from her thoughts about Annabeth finding love and now focused on what Leo and Piper were talking about.

"I'm not blaming myself" Piper, and Hazel knew it was a lie right when the words left his mouth. Hazel put her hands on Leo's "Leo please we know what you're thinking about so take out the act" she said gently.

"Leo" Piper said "the fates are cruel they wrote Annabeth's Fate a long time ago and I have a feeling Prince Peruses will play a big role in it".

That was the end of that desiccation. The sun went down hours later and they all went to sleep, will not all.

Prince Peruses was on his father's lap leaning out the window looking at the big shinny full moon. The prince admirer its beauty and giggled when a cold breezes hit his face. He wasn't the only one looking at the moon. In the carriage behind him, a princess woke up form a sound of a laugh. What she saw when her beautiful grey eye opened was a bright full moon? She smiled and gave out a soft giggle as a breeze hit her as well.

The next morning the two carriages stopped and was opened by the drivers.

"We have come to our destination The queen and king ask for your presents".

The three nodded and exiting the carriage. Princesses Annabeth fell asleep a couple minutes before they stopped. The trio spotted the royals standing near a door for a nice wooden 2-store cottage. To the trio it was the most beautiful house they ever laid eyes on.

"You three shall live here and raise the child," king Poseidon said.

"We'll ship food and water to you and some clothes for Annabeth" Sally said.

While the 5 talked Prince Perseus was playing with the dirt a couple of feet away. He took out his ring his father gave to him on his 3rd birthday. He dig up a hole and put it in. At the time, he thought it was going to blouse into a tree and make a ring tree, but what he didn't know was that the fates were at work.

"Thank you your highnesses for all the help" Hazel said

Sally smiled "It's not hard just be careful with the trolls there a bite of a hand full throwing mud everywhere".

Leo smiled at that he remembered all the pranks they did with each other.

Sally called her son who just finished planting his ring. She laughed at how dirty he was, but she still carried him on her arms. They said there good byes and the trio watched the queen and king leave.

As soon as the carriage dispread into the forest, they entered the house. As soon as you walk in you see a table and on the side the kitchen with a window in front of the sink. When you turn your left, he sees a staircase that leads to the three bedrooms. Then to the left is the fireplace and a wooden rocking chair in front.

While Leo goes straight to the kitchen to get food, Piper and Hazel went upstairs to put Annabeth down.

Lucky for them there was a crib right next to a bed.

They rocked the crib back and forth while the watching her sleep.

"Piper" Hazel said. She was a bit confused on how to do this she never took care of a baby before. "How did you care for a baby?"

Piper almost laughed at that "Don't worry Hazel I took care of my sisters baby when she was out I'll tech you and Leo a thing or two"

"Wouldn't it be easier by using our magic?" Leo said walking in with a piece of bread in his hand. Annabeth started to cry saying that she was now hungry.

"O that reminds me no magic or flying," Piper said going down stairs to get the baby food. "WHAT!" Hazel and Leo screamed following Piper down stairs.

"Piper are you serious" Hazel demanded "We can't do anything without magic". Truth be told Hazel was scared in all her life she always had the help of her magic never had she done anything without it.

"Hazel calm down" Piper said calming her friend down "I know how to clean and I'll tech you". She pointed at Leo "Leo knows how to cook and he'll touch us and the things we don't know we'll read how to do it". Piper finished saying like it was the easiest thing ever.

"Piper it's been many years since I last cooked and you know cooking is what we both used to do" Leo said quietly. The two knew he was talking about his mom; Hazel put a hand on his shoulder "We can do this we have to for the princesses".

Leo nodded "Yeah let's get the food before she starves up their". Piper smiled and got the baby food happy Leo was back.

After Piper fed Annabeth, the three stared at her excited for all different reasons. Leo can't wait to teach Annabeth some pranks and take her exploring around the woods letting her see all the beautiful creatures in the woods. He smiled at that happy thought to treat Annabeth as a little sister.

Hazels always wanted to have a little sister. Piper is great but she's older then her and little more mature. Now Hazel can play dolls or princess with her like all the older sisters do with their younger siblings. She thought of her little step brother who lives here in Atlantis. Hazel said and rocked the crib back and forth.

Piper always had people doing things for her like brushing her hair or getting her dress until she left her mother's and come to Olympia. She loves children and always wanted to take care of one, but her boyfriend isn't ready for that, but with Annabeth she could. Piper wanted to think of her not as just a child but as a younger sister.

The three knew that they shouldn't bring Annabeth into the village with people who may be working for Hecate, but they also didn't want her to stay here all 18 years. They wanted Annabeth to have a childhood worth remembering before her time.

Annabeth was now waking form her sleep and when her grey eyes opened she saw faces of the people she'll always love. Right there in her little mind she saw a pair of sea green eyes. Anna giggled when Leo tickled her stomach. Her giggle put smiles on the threes face.

Hazel picked up Annabeth up and looked at her with a smile. Leo shook her little hands "We promise Annabeth that we'll give you the best child hood anyone can have" and they kept their promise.

**Wow I got some Review for the very first Chapter that's amazing. **

**Anyway I'll like to thank AwesomeTooAwesome, G-r-eek fangirl, EMM (Guest) for the lovely reviews.**

**Comment on what you think will happen and such. This is my plot so things won't be exactly to the books, but their well be some moments I hope you catch. Therefore, I'll update every other Friday or Saturday.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow **

**-wiseone14 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

**A life of the lost Princesses**

The trio kept their promise. Princess Annabeth now known as Anna, (so no one can accuse her of being the lost princess). Anna indeed grew up in grace and beauty. At the age of 10 Anna became very wise and read all the books in the house. She loved learning new things and the story's her aunts and uncle told.

"So the troll and the fairy made a plan to take down the two evil fairies" Uncle Leo told one night. Every night he sat on a chair right next to Anna's bed and told her fairy tales and the old myths people follow.

In most stories he told were with the two evil fairies. Aunt Piper and Hazel kept giving Leo death glares, Anna never knew what that meant but always ignored it to hear the story.

"What did they plain?" the child asked one night.

"A fine plain I might say during the night when the two were asleep they'd go to their sleeping courters and dirty the whole place with mud and for their finally touch draw on their faces" her uncle would say proudly like he planned it himself.

"But wouldn't the two hear footsteps I thought fairies had kin senses that knew when a people was near" Anna said remembering form a book she read.

"Yes" Her aunts would say "But the dumb fairy and troll forgot and you know what happened"

Anna shook her head "They got out their wands and cast a spell on them that they would say everything backwards," Aunt Piper said rather proudly.

Anna laughed her heart out and her uncle pouted "Ok!" he said loudly "Time for bed"

He tucked in the 7 year old "Sweet dreams my Princess" he whispered and kissed her check. Anna smiled and closed her eyes loving her uncle nickname for her.

"Aunty" the 8-year-old said to her aunt "What's in the woods?" She pointed at the woods.

Hazel looked sad at what the child asked "A beautiful places but dangerous to" Hazel answered.

"I want to go in" Anna thought out loud.

Hazel sighed, wanting the same "Maybe you can someday princess"

Anna turned around not facing the woods anymore and looking at Hazel "Why do you call me princesses" Hazel was surprise at her sudden curiosity. She wanted to get Piper and Leo, but they were out in the village.

Luckily Anna kept taking "I don't live in a castle and I don't I have a crown". Anna read so much about princess stories to know she wasn't one.

Hazel sighed, she didn't know what to say really. She was rarely alone with Anna, but she knew this was going to happen soon. She was going to ask a question Hazel needs to answer. She kneed to be face to face with her "A princess is a girl who has strength, confidents and wisdom to rule her kingdom. It has nothing to do with having a crown. Her aunt, uncle and I think you have these personality and can make other people happy".

Anna giggled and hugged Hazel's leg "I love you Aunt Hazel"

Hazel smiled "I love you to Anna"

One day when Anna was 8 she got curious about her real parents and asked it one day during the evening supper.

"Aunt Hazel" she asked picking on her meat loaf.

"Yes darling what is it" Hazel was always the sweet and kind one while Leo was the goofy and Piper the stricter but still knows how to have fun.

Anna sighed and said what was bothering her "What were my parents like" she blurted out looking down at her food.

Leo almost spit out his food while the other two tried hard not to chock "Why so curious now honey" Piper said now calmed.

Anna shrugged "Just curious, all the books I read they had parents I just want to know how mines were before they took me to you guys". The trio told Anna that her parents disappeared. They said they were brave, kind and they loved Anna very much

"So they could be alive," Anna said hopefully.

The three exchange looks "Maybe" Hazel said with no emotion.

"Happy 9th birthday Anna!" her aunts and uncle yelled at the sleepy girl. Anna rubbed the sleep away and looked at her family. She looked at the blue cake her uncle made and smiled at the three.

"O you remembered thank you" She said her eyes full with happiness.

"Of course we remembered silly now make a wish," Her uncle said rising the cake closer to her face. Anna closed her eyes and thought deeply on her wish _I wish that I had a friend my age to talk to please. _With that, Anna blew her the candles.

Leo, Piper and Hazel heard her wish and were determine to grant it.

"Go ahead and get ready princess. After your done you'll open your presents" Piper said.

Anna smiled kissed all threes checks and got out of bed to get ready.

"I'm going to call Jason," Piper said walking down stares having a plan formed.

"Why" her two friends said confused. Piper rolled her eyes "Jason has a little sister Anna's age maybe we can great her wish granted today on her birthday"

Leo and Hazel exchanged looks "Alright Let's do it call your little boyfriend" Leo said with a cocky grin. Piper rolled her eyes again and got a drachma out of her pocket to call Jason.

After Anna put her grey gown on, and hopped down stairs. She was excited for her wish to come true. Anna loved her family, but she wants a friend that'll have her back and they'll do everything together like the characters in her books. When she got downstairs, she meets her aunts, uncle and a blonde tall man.

"Anna" aunt Piper said, "This is my boyfriend Jason you never met him because he's always working". Piper didn't want to say that he couldn't be near her mission, Anna would have asked what was the mission with her clever brains.

Anna nodded and waved her little hands a little shy with the new visitor.

Piper smiled "And he has a little sister" Piper prayed to the gods that this well work "She's a little older than you but I want you to meet her…..Thaila". A small girl on the looks of her she was 10 maybe 11. She wore all black clothes and had raven black hair. She had that look that told you she was no one to mess with. With her lightening blue eyes Anna was a little scarred, but when Thaila smiled she knew they'll be great friends.

Thaila saw the little blonde girl and smiled. "Hi am Thaila" Thaila raised out her hand. Anna hesitated but she eventually said, "Hi am Anna". They two kids shook hands smiling.

Piper, Hazel and Leo were thrilled that Anna was happy.

"Come on Annie" Thaila said climbing a tree next to Piper's garden. Anna looked up rolling her "Am not going up there and breaking an arm Thaila am staying down here". Thaila rolled her eyes knowing she can't see "you're going to miss the fun then".

Anna herself rolled her eyes at her best friend. It wasn't that Anna was scared to go up it just didn't seem right too. Therefore, she places herself on the bark of the tree reading about her Greek history. In her book, it told her many stories of the gods and mythical creatures. Many people stopped believing, but others like Anna didn't. She was reading about The Greek goddess Athena when she heard noises from the bushes.

"Hello who's there" Anna said quietly. No answer "Thaila if that's you please stop" again nothing. She placed her book down and walked towards the noise.

"Hello" Anna said quietly. Anna was curious, worried, but not scarred. She was excited, hopping for adventure. She looked down at the green bush and heard a whimper. It shocked her and so she pushed around the leaves and dig deeper into the bush. She kept digging tell she no longer felt leaves, but fur. She looked at what she touched and her grey eyes widen.

It looked like a black baby horse and it seemed to be sleeping. Anna picked up the foal and sat it on her little lap. "Hi there little guy what are you doing here," Anna said calmly. She found out he was sleeping and having a bad dream. The foal kept moving his black tail and whimpering. She wonders about what he was dreaming about, she pet him and it seemed like it was calming him down a little.

"Hey there fella" Anna said knowing he can't hear her "It's okay am here I want let anything happen". She took out her red, white rose necklace Piper made her and put it around the horse sealing her promise. Right when the necklace was around the foal's neck he woke up and leaped off Anna's lap. It startled her, but joy overwhelmed the fright.

"O good you're okay" She said getting up. The foal looked at her then back at the woods. Somehow Anna knew what was going on and she hated it. "You want to go home" There was sadness in her voices. She was hopping for him to stay here with her, but Anna knew there was a family at there looking for him.

"Well" Anna said a tear falling down her check "Go home".

The foal turned towards Anna and bowed. She giggled and bowed back. Then the foal ran into the woods. Anna watched as he left, she could have sworn she saw little black wings on his back.

"Anna what are you looking at" Thaila said from behind. She turned around to see her friend scratch up and dirty it was hard not to laugh.

Thaila rolled her eyes at her blonde friend's laugh "Hahaha come on Leo's making spaghetti". Anna giggled and the 10 to 13 year olds run into the house.

For the next 5 years, Anna was happy. Thaila come almost every day to hang out with Anna, which filled her with joy. She was loved by all the animals and creatures to walk by her, she was kind to all things and was very wise. Her life was like this…. well it changed when she was 16 entering the woods for the first time.

**Finally got this done.**

**Sorry am a day behind of been sick for the last week and I couldn't get myself out of bed. This was just a filter chapter and I hope you liked it. This might be the shortest chapter I well write for this story so don't worry. **

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **Thank you so much! And I hope you like this chapter.

**Aveca:** am touched

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **Thanks and I hope you keep reading this story.

**Thank you all again and see you soon.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review **

**-wiseon13 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

**Into the forest**

Looking out the window is one of the many things Anna loved to do on a sunny summer day. She could see the forest and its creatures. While further away she sees the castle of Atlantis. She saw the birds flying around the trees and the rabbits and deer running around on the beautiful flowers. Ever since she was little, she always wanted to go into the woods and meet the nymphs and dryads. In the stories in her books, there were beautiful buildings and animals. Nevertheless, there were also dangers with scary things, but that made Anna wants to go into the woods more. She was looking out her bedroom window with her best friend Thaila on her bed.

She knew Thaila was talking to her but she couldn't help but hear the sounds in the forest. Anna heard the birds, and she even heard a horse.

"Anna are you even listening" Thaila said throwing a pillow at Anna. She turned around and her face made contact with the pillow. She sent Thaila a glare that she always ignored. "Why did you throw that" Anna said walking away from her window.

"I threw that because you weren't listening to me with my rant about Nico being an idiot. Why weren't you listening", Thaila now look sad and Anna felt guilty. Her best friend come over, wanting her help and all she did was think of her own problems. Nico was Thaila's friend (who she has a crush on) form the village , Anna wasn't allowed to go to, 1. for her safekeeping according to her aunts and uncle and the last reason they gave her was it's too far from home. Anna mentally face platted her head and focused back on Thaila, she blamed her stupid ADHD.

Anna sat next to Thaila on her single bed "O Thals am sorry I was a bit….distracted"

Thaila sighed, she is a tough girl that didn't let anything bother her. She could be scary at times and maybe a little mean, but when you become her friend Thaila will have your back. Her hair was shorter now since they were young. She dyed a piece of it blue like her electric blue eyes. "It's ok never mind about my problem what's up with you".

Anna didn't meet her eyes "UM…." She wasn't sure if to tell her friend about what's she's feelings, but she didn't want to keep secrets. She sighed and began to talk. "I was listening in the beginning, but I got distracted and began listening to the noise in the forest and how much I always wanted to go and explore them". She didn't mean it to be so deep, but she couldn't help herself. Anna was lucky to have Thaila to be such a great listener, Anna become a bit disappointed in herself not being there for her friend when she needed it.

Anna was waiting for her friend to reply, but Thaila just sat there with her thinking face. Anna grew impatient with her ADHD, she couldn't stand the quite. Right when she was going to crack Thaila got up. "Wait here I'll be back" and she walked out of the room not letting Anna say anything.

When Thaila finally come back she was welcome with an angry Anna. Thaila yet again ignored the glare and smiled. That made Anna soften up "Thals what are you Thinking". Thaila knew Anna hated not knowing things so she loved playing with her, "Well Anna I'm going to be your hero and make your dream come true".

Anna was confused and let Thaila continue, "We are going into the forest"

"Annie close her mouth her going to shallow a fly" Thaila said. Anna closed her mouth and looked at Thaila like she was crazy.

"Thals am thankful for you trying but my aunts and uncle well find out and I'll be busted" Anna said. Of course, Anna wanted to go more than anything. She knew in her mind it wasn't wise to go, but in her heart she wanted to leave right away. She hated deciding between the too, but she always chose her brains.

Thaila chuckled "don't worry about them I told them were going to be stuck in this room all day and to not bother us"

Anna looked at her friend in disbelief "They actually believe that nonsense" She knew her parents were smarter than that, Leo she understood, but Piper and Hazel.

"Well" Thaila looked down but Anna saw her smile "I had some help". She brought out her wand and Anna's gray eyes widen.  
>"You did not" Anna said angrily, she did like the idea of you half-blood friend casting magic on her mortal parents.<p>

Thaila halved smiled "Yeah" was all she said.

Anna crossed her hands "You know that's not going to work you're a half-blood and out of practice. They're going to find out."

Thaila winced at being call a half-blood. It's not insult, just means your blood is a mixture of two different beings. Like Thaila is half fairy and mortal. "Who cares if we get in trouble come on Annie live a little".

Anna thought for a little bit, she looked out her window and for once, she ignored her brain "Alright lets go".

* * *

><p>"Come on Grover it isn't fun when you wine" a husky boy voice said. The boy turned towards a scrawny 18-year-old boy with brown cruel hair and forest brown eyes. He was shorter than the boy next to him and was less muscly as well. He kept looking around with a scared expression expecting to soon get caught. They boy who spoke laugh at his best friends expression "Don't Worry G-man everything well be fine come on have some faith in me".<p>

The boy's smiled grew wider. He had jet-black messy hair, sparkling sea green eyes, which has always reflected the sea. He was of course tall and muscular and had laugh lines.

"But my Prince if your father-"Grover was interrupted by his friends friendly glare. "Grover you don't need to call me prince or even Peruses for that matter when were outside the castle call me Percy Pleases".

Grover sighed and nodded "Sorry Perce am just used to calling you that" Percy nodded. He always hated people saying his name. When people call him Peruses it was always for prince duties. Percy always wanted to be a normal kid and hang out outside the castle and into the woods. Of course that wasn't going to happen and he was okay with that he know it was something the fates can't change.

"Come on Grover let's get deeper into the forest I think were close to where the nymphs and Pegasus live", Percy said and continue walking till Grover got a hold of his hand. "Percy let's get back your parents well be worried" Grover looked back at the castle almost out of sight "If something wrong happens I could get blamed and they'll make me live back in the streets".

Percy looked at Grover, he remembered the first time they meet: _Percy was only 12 years old when he couldn't sleep and walked around the castle. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and when he opened the kitchen door, he saw Grover looking through the big fridge. Grover didn't notice him till Percy said "What are you doing". Grover stopped and turned with a jug of milk in his hand. With most people they would have dropped everything and run, not Grover. When he saw Percy he dropped the milk and was saying sorry and rambling. Percy didn't care that he was stealing they had lots of food he only cared about why he was doing it. When he asked Grover was surprised but answered "I don't have any money and I was hungry and I guy said he come here and got some food. I thought maybe I could be lucky". Percy then realized that there were people starving out there. "You don't have to steal anymore," Percy had said calmly to young Grover "You can stay here I never really had a friend my age". Grover light up "Friends… we barely know each other and you consider me a friend". Percy didn't even hesitate he nodded._ The next morning his parents made Grover Percy's personal servant.

Percy smiled at the memory a long time ago "Hey Perce" Grover waved his hand in front of his Face "You alright you dossed off".

Percy waved him off "Yeah its fine come on" again Percy tried to walk but Grover pulled him back. "Perce-"

"Please Grover my parents are sending me away in two weeks this might be my only chance to go through the forest. I won't be back tell am 21, three years Grover and I won't have time to come here it'll have to get ready for my coronation Please".

His best friend sighed "Fine but if-" of course he was cut off

"Yes I knew you'll come around lets go I-"He stopped when he heard a noise somewhat of a horse galloping in full speed. Percy and Grover exchange looks and had a little argument as they always do.

'Percy let's get out of here' Grover eyes were filled with panic. 'No let's see what it is' Percy shook his head and Grover knew Percy was too stubborn and wasn't going to go with him.

Percy turned around and met with the most beautiful black horse ever. Percy never had seen a horse like this. It was full black not like any horse in the castle stables. The horses were brown and white not black, but that wasn't the weirdest part, the horse had long black wings.

A Pegasus

Percy remembered the stories his mom told him of all the old Greek mythology and remembered the Pegasus.

"No way" Percy walked towards the horse. All the horse did was stood there letting Percy approach.

"Percy!" Grover whispered, "Be careful".

Percy stopped realizing what he was doing. He wasn't even scared, Percy heard the horse say something to him something around "Come my prince" it sound like an old western cowboy's voice. It sounded crazy a normal person would have turn back and run, but Percy wasn't a normal guy. He could hear Grover giving him warnings, but Percy kept going. He remembers his father telling him the rumors of the mythical creatures, that their real and live in hiding. His father believed it with all his heart his son not so much, but now he was having second thoughts.

The horse just spread his wings and repeated the same sentence. Percy was right in front of the horse. "_Hello Prince_" The horse said Percy jumped but let it go letting the horse continue, "_May I call you boss_". Percy shrugged "umm…".

"_I'm just going to call you that lets go_" Percy didn't even get to answer the horse grabbed him by the shirt with his mouth and threw him on his back.

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

Percy was still in shock while the horse speared his wings and then ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Thaila this is amazing," Anna said happily. Thaila took Anna to where the creatures of the forest lived. There were nymphs, trolls, dryads, Pegasus, fairies, and other creatures she hasn't learned yet. It was all like the stories Leo said to her before bed.<p>

The nymphs and dryads come out of their homes to see the girls. When they saw the two they knew, it was Princess Annabeth. All of the enchanted forest knows of the powerful cruse Hecate gave the child. The Pegasus smelled the sea and looked around for their new friend.

Right when Anna was in sight all the creatures bowed to her, which creped her out. The local fairies come and saw this; they also knew the gift she reserved years ago. Thaila smiled and knew all the animals loved her friend. Everyone did it was part of the gifts.

"Come on Blondie-"Annabeth glared at Thaila "Don't call me blondie". She put her hands up in arrest "Anyway I want you to meet someone". Thaila took Anna's hand and dragged her to a juniper tree. Anna curiously watched her friend knocked on the tree. She jumped when a girl come out of the tree.

Thaila laughed, "Anna this is Juniper she's is a tree nymph and one of my friends"

Anna waved "Hi" she was very excited finally meeting a one of the many beautiful creatures in the woods. "It's really nice to meet you where are we anyway".

Juniper smiled it has been a long time since a mortal walked in these woods, but Juniper knew Anna was different. Anna had this scent that most mortal don't have and this scent she hadn't smelled in a long time… "You're in the center of the woods" Juniper explained "Here is where most of us live its safe because it's very hard for regular mortals to find". Anna smiled and looked around again, "This place is beautiful," she whispered to herself. Anna saw the Trolls talking to the fairies. The Dryads and Nymphs were giving the plants glow. She looked back at the many fairies, they were in their miniature form with their wands out.

"Thaila do you have your wand" Anna asked.

Thaila rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, a black wand appeared in midair. "Wow" was all Anna could say. She never say her friend do magic. She told her multiple times that she was a half-blood and doesn't have as much power as a full-blood.

Thaila laughed "Yes I have my wand I always have it. Jason told me not to use my magic when am with you". Jason was Thaila's half-brother. Their father was a fairy and he cheated on his wife with a mortal. They were about 6 years apart so Jason was the one who took care of Thaila.

Anna nodded "Can you become small like them" Anna pointed to the other fairies. Thaila shook her head "No only full-bloods can".

Anna wanted to ask more, but a troll pulled on her dress. She looked down and say a cute small troll give her a red rose. The troll was like any other person just smaller with big hands and a big nose. Anna smile and bend down to be face and face with him.

"Hi cutie" Anna said sweet and softly. She didn't know but her voice brought happiness to all the creatures even the satyrs walk up from their afternoon nap.

The troll smiled and gave Anna the rose. "Aww thank you what's your name" Anna put the flower on her left ear pulling her hair back. The troll looked down and answered "Conner" he said softly.

Conner was speechless Anna was beautiful and made the whole woods want to kneel before her again.

Anna smile at the little boy "Hello Conner want me to sing you a song". Conner smile, if she was nice and beautiful she had to be a great singer, Conner nodded.

Anna didn't know any song to sing. She sat on the bark of Juniper's tree with the boy on her lap and all the fairies, Satyrs, nymph, dryad, and Pegasus gathered around to hear. Thaila looked at her friend with pride and knew she was destined for great things.

Anna kiss the boy on the check and began singing from her heart.

-0-0-0-

Percy couldn't find a way to slow the horse down, he didn't want to anyway. He loves the rush it gave him galloping across the meadows. Of course, he worried about Grover and if he could find his way to him, but right then he wasn't thinking. Percy sat aside his parents, his kingdom and the rules.

He opened his eyes and realized they were on the ground. If this horse can go this fast on the ground, Percy wondered how he was up in the sky. At the time, he didn't think about the horse and him talking. He trusted the horse so he let go of his mane and brought his hands up.

"WOOWOO!" Percy screamed. He finally felt free. No rules no kingdom to worry about just Percy.

The horse seemed to like that; he was having fun because Percy could have heard him laugh. That still didn't bother him. The Pegasus right there was all he could focus on. Of course, something ruined it.

Percy heard the most beautiful voice ever from the direction the horse was heading; it was a girl's voice. He had never heard such beauty before. He remember his mom sing this lullaby from when he was a kid. Percy wouldn't say it in front of his mom, but this girl was a 100 times better.

He needed to see this girl. The horse knew that to because, he said "were almost there" in Percy's head. The closer they got the more he grew impatient.

When the horse slowed down Percy jumped off. He didn't seem to mind because he just encourage Percy to get closer to the vines. So he acknowledged and walked. The voice seem like it was right in front of him, but what was in front was a bunch of vines. Percy sighed and moved the vines a little, until he saw the light from the other side.

On the other side there were many creatures in the middle of them all was a beautiful girl maybe a few years younger 1 or 2 tops. She had curly golden blonde hair that come down her shoulders on her left ear was a flower. Her skin looked tan and her lips were as red as a rose, but the best parts to Percy were her eyes. They were stormy gray they looked cute and intimidating. Like a storm brewing in the shy.

She was singing to a troll on her lap and it was the lullaby his mom sang. Percy stood there behind the vines listening to her sing. It was music to his hears.

When the song ended, everyone clapped "Anna that was beautiful" a tree nymphs said. She looked like the nymph of a juniper tree.

Percy smiled her name was Anna he thought. He couldn't help but think that her name was missing something, but he couldn't but his finger on it.

Anna smile which made Percy heart skip a beat "Thanks my aunt sang that to me when I was younger". She let the little boy off her lab as she stood up. She was tall for a girl and her clothes look of a village girl. A grey gown with a white apron tied around her waist. Percy knew he never seen her in the village, so she couldn't be from here yet where else would she live. Maybe Olympia, but it still a long walk.

"You're really good Annie tell me why you never told me this hidden talent," a formulary voice said. Percy turned and in his hooray it was Thaila.

Thaila was Percy's cousin Nico's friend/girlfriend. He wasn't sure if they were dating Nico failed to tell him that information, but they were close friends. The one thing Percy didn't get was why she was here. He knew she was a half-blood, but he didn't expect to be with her, the beautiful girl. He was getting more curious by the minute about this Anna. How had Thaila fail to tell him about her?

He wanted to stare at the blonde-haired woman all day while she argued with Thaila, but the black Pegasus started making noises behind him.

"Shhhh" Percy hissed back. He didn't want the two girls too know he was spying, but the horses won't shut up. He stomped his foot up and down countless of times and hissed at Percy like he wanted him to move. He just stood there confessed at what the horse was doing. Percy guessed he seemed irritated because he went up to him and grabbed him by his shirt then throw him over the vines.

Percy landed in a thud, face first "Owww stupid horse" he mumbled to himself. He turned back and saw the Pegasus right in front of him. He looked at Percy and bowed which was weirder. Percy got himself up and he didn't realize tell a second later that everyone around him would be bowing. All the nymphs, fairies and trolls.

"Percy" a girls voice said, he turned around and it was Thaila and that Anna girl looking at him weirdly.

Percy didn't keep his stare with Thaila his eyes focused on Anna's eyes. Her gray beautiful eyes meet his and it seem like forever while staring into her eyes. Everyone bowing at his presence became a blur and while looking at Anna's grey eyes he only made out one word "…..Hi".

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Yeah they finally met. Got this done a day early. Get ready for some serious Percabeth in the next coming chapters. **

**Now Keep in mind this isn't going to be the same as sleeping beauty movie and Maleficent. **

**Their well be some inside jocks as well. **

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **Read to find out

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **O MY Freak in GOD. You scared my there. LOL I'm happy you liked it.

**Percabethbooklion: **I hope this is okay. Its not like the movie, but I wanted to make it my own.

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. Go ahead and till me about it if you like. I won't be back till the first week of the new year. **

**Love you all.**

**Review, Like, follow**

**-wiseone13 **


	5. Chapter 4

**A New friend**

**Third Person**

Anna was met with the most beautiful sea green eyes she'd have ever seen. They were beautiful like the sea. Anna loved seeing the sea. The crashing in the waves, how the sun set at the end of the day. How it looked in a calm day or even in a storm. She saw it in the boy in front of her. When he looked around to see everyone bowing, she took the chance to observe him.

He wore blue jeans that reached his ankles and a white long baggy sleeve v-shirt. She saw the muscle threw his clothes and little of his tan skin. He had big sea green eyes and his hair was a messy black Raven. Around his neck was a necklace with a weird symbol: a Triton. Anna has read about the Triton; it was a symbol of the Greek god Poseidon. Some families who warship the god has it as their family crest.  
>When everyone bowed, Anna felt out of place even Thaila seemed uneasy when the boy appeared out of the vines. When everyone was back on their feet, the boy and Anna still locked eyes. Anna was scared no matter how cute she thought he was. By the look of him, he was an older man maybe a few years older. In addition, he was the first man she ever might that wasn't her uncle.<p>

Everyone was silent while the two were looking at each other. Anna felt eyes on her, which she hated. The creatures knew who the two were anyone who had keen sense of smell knew. They had a strong and powerful odor. Thaila wanted to believe that her two best friends could be the ones the people need. Ever since she was little, she heard the story of Princess Annabeth. How Hecate cursed her to get her sister back and how Piper, Leo and Hazel helped. The first time she saw Anna Thaila knew, she was one of the week mortal. Anna was shy and didn't look brave. Thaila knew she was afraid of a little spider, so how is she the power they need, then theirs Percy. Thaila and the boy go back since they were just in dippers. Her father Zeus, and Percy father King Poseidon were like siblings along with Atlantis closes partner in trade Lord Hades. They were friends at a young age after Poseidon and Hades saw Zeus in the woods as a fairy. He had Thaila with a mortal name Beryl Grace, Poseidon had Percy and Hades had Nico. The three of them hang out all the time and they become close friends. Percy and Thaila become more like brother and sister. Nico and her well... let's just say they would like to be more then friends….end of that.

When Thaila saw Percy standing there staring at her best friend, she was at first mad and with that anger she let it out at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Thaila yelled. Anna was relived Thaila did that; she could have sworn he was moving toward her and Anna was scared to admit she was doing the same.

Anna stepped back and so did the mystery boy "Why am I here why are you here Thaila I thought you said you were with Jason!" the boy yelled back. Now Anna was curious how this boy knew Jason let alone Thaila. By then the rest of the creatures back down and let the two discuss still having smiles on their face. Juniper pulled Anna back "Come sit I have a felling this is going to be a while".

Anna looked back at the two arguing kids and sighed knowing Juniper was right. She followed her to her tree and sat on one roots of the tree watching this fight.

Thaila crossed her arms over her chest "I was with Jason you Kelp head I just decide to visit a friend the real question is why are you here if your father found out you left by yourself—"

"I'm not by myself Grover's with me" Whose Grover Anna thought while the two bickered.

"Then where is he" Thaila shot back, the boy was quit for a moment which Thaila smirked about. "This…hor—Pegasus dragged me here away from Grover," he said looking for the Pegasus, but he wasn't lucky the Pegasus was nowhere to be seen. Anna thought it was a made up story and so did Thaila "liar".

The boy swag his hands in the air frustrated with Thaila "am not lying Thals have I ever lied to you before"

"Yes" she said a little too quickly.

The boy groaned and but his hand in his midnight hair "Beside the time—", but the boy was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from beyond the vines. Thaila and the boy looked at the lines of vines. Thaila took out her wand and the boy took out a ball pen. That caught Anna by surprise why would he need a pen. She hoped this boy was smarter then he put on.

Out of the vines, a beautiful black Pegasus come out of nowhere and on his back was a scrawny boy with curly brown hair. He was still in his daze from the ride, but Anna heard him mumble "that's was fun lets go again". The green-eyed boy chuckled and looked at Thaila "Believe me now". Thaila rolled her eyes "Whatever Percy help Grover down". Anna smiles _Percy _she liked that name coming out of her mouth. When Thaila come close to the pegasus it back away from her. She kept coming forward, but the pegasus always stepped back.

"GRRR what is wrong with this thing!"

"Thaila" Percy said calmly, Anna guess he knew how Thaila was "He's not a thing, he's a pegasus named Blackjack". That got her and Anna "How do you know his name" Anna finally spoke out. The two looked at her realizing she was still here. Percy gave her a beautiful smiled that Anna wanted to melt in, but she held her pride "He told me" and he walked towards Blackjack as if it was the most normal thing to come out a person's mouth.

Blackjack didn't move when Percy walked towards him which irritated Thaila a lot. Anna decide to stand next to Thaila, but Juniper pulled her back "Are you sure you want to go over there". Anna nodded and looked at Percy helping the boy off the horse Anna remember his name was Grover. "I think he's cute," Juniper said. At first, Anna thought she was talking about Percy. Something in her gut, tighten at the thought, but when Anna looked at whom her new friend was starting at and it was Grover.

Anna smiled "you should talk to him".

Juniper blushed "We'll see now go get your hero" and with that, she jumped back in her tree. Anna didn't get it, but she let it go and kept walking to her friend.

"You alright G-man" Percy told Grover who nodded with a hint of blush on his checks "What happened" He asked Grover.

"Well when this" He said patting Blackjack "Eager fella got you I run to catch up, couple of minutes later he come back and grabbed me then started to run".

Percy and Thaila smiled and Anna was a little jealousy of them. Having this friendship and her well never really was near people. She always asked her aunts and uncle about going into the village, but their answer was too far or not enough money to get a carriage.

"Now" Percy said petting Blackjack "Why are you here Thaila".

Thaila looked at Anna, which made her frown at her friend. What was she going to tell them? That some random girl she meet or the truth.  
>"Ummm" She said and looked down. It took a lot of Anna to look up at the boys, but only Percy was looking at her. She tried not to meet his eyes, but she couldn't help it. As before, Anna got lost in his eyes. She saw confusion, and frustration, yet she saw kindness and happiness. She wanted to stay like that forever see his emotion figure him out, but he had to ruin it<p>

"Have…we meet before" he barley spilled out. Yeah I think I would remember meeting you Anna wanted to saw, but she couldn't form words looking in his eyes she just shook her head. Percy smiled at her and brought out his hand "Then I never properly introduce myself I'm Percy". Anna smile "Anna" shaking his hand, they held hands a little too long then needed. They both looked at their entwined hands and blushed. They let go and Grover brought his hand to Anna "And am Grover Underwood this defuse best friend" he pointed at Percy who playfully punched his shoulder. Anna smile "Hi".

"So" Percy said, "How do you know Pinecone face here" Thaila glared at him, but soon let it go. Anna was shocked Thaila isn't the one to forgive easily. He must be important to her, boyfriend. Anna clenched her fist at the thought then she remembered Nico and calmed down.

"Umm she's been my best friend since we were 12", Anna blurted out a little too quick, but they didn't seem to care.

Percy looked at Thaila with a why did you tell me face "How do you know Thaila?" Anna asked. Percy was a little surprises "What". Anna rolled her eyes know getting a little lose "How do you know Thaila".

Percy smiled at Anna she was different and he liked it. She didn't swoop over him like other girls and she didn't give him any respect. He liked it a lot. "I've known her since we were in dippers".

Now it was Anna's turn to be shocked "Really" She turns to Thaila with a raise of a eyebrow.

Thaila was a little unconformable with this she was told from Jason to keep Anna hidden in the dark. Of course, she questioned it but Jason just told her to trust him and she did. She sighed, "Sorry Annie I couldn't tell you about it because…your Uncle said not to" Anna groaned, "He was just trying to protect you" Thaila said trying to cover for Leo. Lucky it worked "Fine". Anna wasn't done with Thaila she had lots to explain for later.

"So" Thaila said "seems none of you guys been in the Enchanted frosted so I'll be you tour guide for this evening". The three laughed at how Thaila is well Thaila. Grover followed Thaila, but Percy and Anna stayed behind with Blackjack. Percy was petting the horse and Anna watched. Blackjack hair was soft and smooth at the touch of Anna. "Beautiful" Anna murmured which Percy caught. "Yeah he's a beauty".

She looked at him and saw that he was doing the same. She looked away and Anna felt her checks warm up to a blush.

"Is this your horse?" Anna said keeping her eyes on Blackjack.

"No" he simply said, "like I said he just grabbed me and took me here".

Anna smiled "Seems to me that he likes you".

This time Anna look at him. He was smiling now looking a Blackjack. "Yeah he keeps calling me boss". Then he frown realize something wrong then looked at Anna.

"Please don't say you don't believe me", Percy pleaded. Anna looked into his gorgeous green eyes and knew he was telling the truth no matter how crazy it sounded.

She smiled "I believe you" that brought a smile on his face. Anna was happy she was the one that got him to smile "So are you the only one that can communicate with him".

Percy looked back at Blackjack, it seemed that they were discussing something; Anna thought by the surprise look he had on. "He said that it's only me because…he….well. A Pegasus can communicate can only with one being and they have to decide…um…yeah". Anna looked at him and in his eyes it was plead to believe him. That explanation seems off and not the truth, but she wasn't going to push him she had only met him after all "Ok" she decided to say. He looked back at Blackjack and they talked again. Anna stood their silently waiting for their little talk to end.

After a while, it did and Percy smiled like a goof it made Anna laugh. "What's so funny?" he said completely confused.

"You had a cute goofy smile that made me laugh" Anna said and when she realized what she said she blushed and so did Percy. "Thanks your smile is cute too" Anna smile at that.

"So why are you smiling like a goof?" Anna asked.

"Well…" Percy looked at Anna and moved a little closer to her. "He asked if we wanted to ride him".

Anna heart did a flip when he stepped closer to her again. She always wanted to ride up in the air. Surprising Percy, she stepped closer too "That would be fun". They were so close that they felt each other's warm breath. Anna could almost fell his world-wining smirk "Then let's go". He grabbed her hand that felt prefect in his and dragged her on Blackjack.

"You're lighter than I thought" Percy said which gave him a kick in the stomach while he was helping Anna up. When she was up on Blackjacks back Percy sat right behind her. He put his hand on her hips and whispered in her ear "He wants you to tell him when you're ready". It brought chills down Anna's spine, but she nodded. She took a deep breath wanting to do this more than anything. Blackjack spread his wing ready to fly. Anna took a deep breath "Ready".

Percy tighten his grip on Anna "You heard that Blackjack let's get out of here". Blackjack shot up to the sky like lightening leavening their confused friends.

* * *

><p><em><span>Grover and Thaila<span> _

Thaila was just about to introduce Grover to Juniper when she heard a horse noise from behind.

"What in the world" Thaila said as they both turned around. The last thing they saw was a black blur.

"What was that" Grover asked as they both walked to where Blackjack should have been. Thaila laughed knowing her two friends. Percy is known for his rebel attitude. He would always want to do things his father told him not to do. Like going to the village with Nico and me when he's not aloud too. Annabeth in other hand was the one for adventures. She always talked about going places in her books and to Thaila it was annoying. "O am sure those love birds well be alright".

Grover looked shocked he knows Percy better than anyone does. Being in love isn't one thing Percy is named for. "You're kidding me".

Thaila rolled her eyes, "Don't you see how they look at each other" Grover still didn't have any idea what she was talking about "GRR Grover come one".

Grover checks turned pick as he looked down ashamed "Um how do they look at each other".

"Makes me want to puck right on them".

"Ewww" Grover squealed. Thaila laughed at his childness "Come on Grover I want you to meet a friend of mine"

* * *

><p><span><em>Percy and Anna<em>

Beautiful. That was the one word Anna could describe all this. Her hands were still around Percy as they swooped up and down the sky. Anna loved the feel of the wind in her hair, she knew her hair must have been a mess, but she didn't care. She felt free and safe with Percy. He tightened his grip on her and she sniggled into his chest . She loved this and while in that position, she opened her eyes. She met with the sight of the Kings palace and her breath was taken away. The castle was beautiful and the architect was amazing. How they build it the texture was amazing. Anna wanted to build something that beautiful one day and make it her own. She felt Percy tense up and said something she barely caught on "Blackjack go around the forest for a while I need to do something". Blackjack seemed to be ok with it because next thing Anna felt was Percy turning her around.

"Percy what are—"

"Sshhh Anna you ask a lot of questions just hold on" Percy said still struggling to turn her around.

Anna laughed at the touch he had on her waist "Well the wise ones always ask questions" trying not to think that he was moving her on top of a flying horse miles from the ground.

Percy finally managed to turn her around and she was face and face with him. He had on that smirk that made Anna's insides jump. He held on her waist to keep his balance on Blackjack. "Well I guess you're just a Wisegirl". Anna tried to hold a blush from showing, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Really? Is that supposed to be an insult because I thing that was a compliment". Anna was getting conformable with Percy like they've been friends for years. It scared her, but she set it aside for later wanting to enjoy this.

Percy rolled his head back laughing, "Like you can do better".

Anna gave him her own smirk "Is that a challenge".

"You bet" and again Percy looked into her gray beautiful eyes. Percy couldn't help, but think how pretty she is. Her golden blonde hair was a mess from their ride and her grey eyes filled with excitement, happiness. He was happy to be the one to give her this happiness. He couldn't help, but move some hair from her face. She blushed and looked down. Percy thought she was cute blushing.

"Um….what now" she asked. She looks so cute Percy thought. He wanted to look at her forever, but she didn't.

"Percy" she said calmly "What now".

Percy didn't know what to do when Blackjack said to go on a ride he didn't think on what after. He looked down in the ground and saw something that caught his eye. He started to turn Anna back around ignoring Anna's complaints. When she was back in front, he told Blackjack "Hey buddy head down there pall".

"_Sure thing Boss"_ Percy couldn't help but think what Blackjack told him "_I can talk to you because you have a gift from a god. Your blood is royal the gods like to see a powerful rulers"_ that gave him the creeps. He didn't know anything about gifts and when he spoke in his mind it send chills down his spine. He was going to have to get used to it. He heard Anna say something and the concern he felt was gone.

"Percy what are we doing" Anna said. It made Percy smile on how she said 'we'. They didn't even know each other and they were acting like they did for years. Well that was going to change for them soon.

"Don't worry Wisegirl were just going on a little adventure" Percy told her.

Anna jumped a little when he said that then smiled and snuggled on Percy chest again.

Percy liked how this felt and smiled as well "Bring us down Boy"

**There you go **

**I think there's a little bit of grammar errors, but I think its fine. **

**I have so many idea's for this story and I hope your enjoying yourself. **

**I'm going to make the forest part a little different than the movie. I want them to get to know each other more and if it seems confusing all question well be answer soon.**

**Tell me your favorite part so far or what you're hoping to see?**

**Percabethbooklion: **Thanks, and I know that you saw it. I'm kinda seeing it

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **:D

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **lol thanks you again and here it is. Hope you liked it.

**Burned Blue Cookie: **(I'm a Dudette) Lol I hope this makes up for it and hope you had an amazing holiday.

**See you guys soon!**

**Review, like, follow**

**-wiseone13**


	6. Chapter 5

**Getting to know you**

**Third person POV**

"Piper" Leo complaint "Why can't we take Anna to the village I mean she's 15". Leo knew what Piper was going to say, but he wanted to go into the village. He hadn't been there in mouths and he wonders what the news is.

Piper sighed "Leo you know we can't do that" she wanted to go to the village and see Jason, but she knew the cost of it "Especially with her 18th birthday on the way Hecate well stop at nothing to get Annabeth". Hearing Anna's real name brought shivers to the three. Hazel sighed, "She's right Leo we can't put Annabeth in harm's way just for your own self needs".

Leo sighed "Fine but—"he was interrupted with a bright light appearing right in front of the front door. Leo and Hazel shot up from the couch and looked at the door ready for an attack. They didn't have their wands, but they had a few tricks up their selves.

In front of the door was an 18-year-old red head freckled girl. She wore a green hood coat that covered most of her face. Red curls fell down her shoulders, but they knew who the mysteries person was.

"Rachel Elisabeth Dare what bring us this great honor young Oracle?" Leo said most unpleased. Leo thought the Oracles were always so cocky.

Rachel didn't seem offended of Leo's attitude she knew he had a past with the last Oracle of Delphi. Let's just say they didn't agree with the political laws in the world. She however is different from the others and Piper so that. Most people thought she was a crazy mortal girl with problems, but she has a love for the arts. Her best friend The Price of Atlantis is the only one who knows.

She pulled off her green hood and emerald green eyes lit with amusement "Hello Leo, Piper Hazel how are you guys in this fine afternoon".

"Why you are here Dare" Leo said a little too harsh, but he didn't care "You only show up like this to give us a prophecy or bad news".

Rachel rolled her eyes not even a tad insulted. She was very pleased when he got punch by Piper. She always was her favorite out of the three. "Sadly no… I come to give you a warning if you would accept it".

Leo was about to refuse nothing good can come out of an Oracle of Delphi, but Hazel beat him to it.

"Yes….Can it help Annabeth?" She asks wanted answers or at less hints. Hazel can sense power within a person. One of the powers she favors the most. Sensing other powers from below was sort of her thing and she felt a strong presents near.

Rachel bit her lips "Possible, but it's hard to tell it can go both ways". She could tell they didn't like that answer. "Well I best be off" Rachel didn't want to say what she came here for. It didn't seem like the right time to tell them the clue. She pulled her hood over her head and turn towards the door "It was nice seeing again but I best be—", but as she was about to open the door a ball of fire come her way inches from her face. Rachel was shocked at first, but laughed at how Leo was acting.

"Leo!"Piper and Hazel yelled at him. Using their powers was dangerous Hecate could sense when power is being use. Leo couldn't think clearly he knew this could help Annabeth. Rachel came here to give them information and that she was going to do so even if he thought no before.

Piper and Hazel couldn't believe Leo and were about to make him apologies when Rachel started to laugh. "O Leo you won't ever learn" Rachel walked up to him not talking her hood off making her much more creepy. "I have much more power than you so don't test me" her eyes filled with anger that no one knew she had. Even Piper and Hazel were shocked. Leo stood still not even flinching, but they all knew he was trembling from inside. "You come here to give us information to help Annabeth so you better deliver it Oracle".

Rachel sighed and looked at Piper and Hazel hoping from them to disagree with Leo, but the stood strong wanting answers as well. She sighed, it seems like she had no choice.

"Very well, but mark my word knowing this you put yourself at risk" Rachel warned the three stood silent waiting for the information.

Rachel took a deep breath and the spirit of Delphi took over "_The prophecy has begun"_ her voice was creep and old echoing across the house. Green mists came from Rachel's mouth as she said _"The two savors have meet and it has been done"._ The three were shocked how the prophecy could begin, what did she meant by the heroes have met if Anna was upstairs.

_In 14 days' they well spread apart, _

_Day, and night she well think of him _

_Moon or sun he well think of her _

_But in 2 years he will return and the last fight well begins". _Rachel then clasped on the ground. Leo rushed to her side still in a daze as Hazel and Piper.

"Rachel are you ok" Leo said helping her up. She only nodded and got up.

"Well did you get the information needed" Rachel asked putting her hood back on. The three-nodded still in shock, Rachel sighed, "I told you that it was a bad idea". Rachel still didn't get a response "Fine am leaving". Before she left the house she looked back at the trio, "O and I might want to check if Anna is still in her room".

Piper was the first out of her daze and took in what Rachel said. So many things piled in her head. She needed to think clearly, but she got what Rachel meant. Fear come rushing in as realization stroked. "_Annabeth!"_

Piper ran up Anna's room screaming her name, but no answers come. Hazel and Leo soon were out of their daze and followed Piper to the empty bedroom.

"No" Piper mumbled not believing what she was seeing.

"She left" Leo confirmed which made things worse.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't even think of her aunts and uncle when Percy and her got off Blackjack. Percy was the first one off as the gentlemen he is he helped Anna off. Anna giggled at his touch on her waist, he didn't let go when she touched the ground. They starred at each other's eyes. Green and Gray the prefect combination for the ocean Percy thought. Her greys were like a storm at the beach and he loved how intimidating she was. They probably would be looking at each other all day if it wasn't for Blackjack talking.<p>

"_Umm boss is there something in her eyes"_. Percy looked at the horse, blushing bright red. Maybe as red as her beautiful rose lips he thought, but that caused for a deeper shade of red to appear. He let go of her waist and looked somewhere anywhere else, but her.

Anna in the other hands was a bit sad. She liked the feeling of his arms around her. It brought her body the warmth it need and his eyes. She loved his eyes if she hadn't made that clear. Sea green perfect, he looked perfect. She turned red ashamed of herself, thinking like that about a complete stranger. Then she mentally face planted how can she agree to any of this. She let her heart decided and completely blocked out her brain from telling her the outcome of this. When he let go of her waist Anna stepped back, but Percy didn't seem to notice. He was looking at Blackjack his face as red as the rose. She couldn't hind the smile that formed, he looked cute while blushing.

"Blackjack" Percy said uneasy still looking down not meeting Anna's eyes "Wants some…. um berries…. I'll be back stay here" and like that he wondered into the trees. Anna was a bet disappointed that he wouldn't look up at her. Like there was something on her face. She shook that thought. She can't let a boy's thoughts, especial a boy she just meet cloud her judgment. She did in fact stay with Blackjack petting his head.

"What in the world did you say to get him all jumped up" Anna murmured. Blackjack made a noise that sounded like a response. She sighed and just focused on the horse.

Anna loved the warm breeze hitting her bare neck. The sounds of the birds cheeping if she closed her eyes she could imagine herself looking out her bed room window. Her eyes sprung open at the thought of home. Her aunts and uncle were going to kill Anna when they found out she left. That was the number one rule that she had to follow don't leave without telling them and she broke it. She wanted to walk away, but what about Percy. Would he care if she left?.

Blackjack's head moved up like he was stretching giving Anna view and what she saw surprised her. Around Blackjack's neck was a red and white rose flower necklace. Just like the one, she put on that foal when she was ten. Can that horse be Blackjack? It would explain why she thought she saw wings. She couldn't think any more of it because Percy said "Hey you okay".

Anna looked a bet pale when Percy walked back, but she just nodded and he had to let it go. He walked up to Blackjack and fed him the berries he found by the lake. Anna was just by his side deep in thought. He couldn't help, but think he knows nothing of her. O he was going to change that.

"Anna" Percy said interrupting her thoughts "Is it weird that we know nothing of each other".

Anna sighed and gave Percy a warm smile. She has been waiting for the right time to say the same thing "Yeah weird". There was silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward like she thought it would be. It was relaxing and conformable Anna liked it.

Percy took his eyes away from Blackjack and back at Anna. She was looking down at her shoe's looking shy and innocent, cute in Percy's eyes. She bet her red lips and her golden curls fell down her shoulders. He just wanted to pull it over her ear, but he held back having another plan. Percy went out and grabbed Anna's little fingers. Her hands were cold, but soft. They fit perfectly with his hands.

His hands were warm on Anna's ice-cold hands. Surprising herself Anna didn't blush, but smile at what Percy had the guts to do. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet with these beautiful pair of sea green eyes. That beautiful smile he had on his face made Anna's legs wobbly. "Let's get to know each other" Percy sighed quietly.

Anna smiled showing Percy her white pearl teeth "And how are we going to do that".

Percy tightened his grip on Anna's hand "Not too far there's a lake I want to show you". Percy just thought of the idea and loved how it made Anna smile wider.

"Okay" was all Anna could say. Her insides were bubbling up so excited and scared for what's going to happen next. Percy lend in towards her making her flinch. "Let's go" Anna felt his warm breath and smelled a hint of him. Sea breeze and chocolate chip cookies, Anna could live off the smell. Percy tugged her arm towards the direction he left before.

"Let our Adventure Begin" Percy said taking her through the path. Anna couldn't help but smile at how he said 'our'.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They walked for a couple of minutes not saying a word to each other at all. He'll see Sombre Tit birds all the castle, but he just noticed their beauty. Anna picked a grayed one up petting its little feathers.

Anna loved the animals in the forest, that's all she heard the sounds of their noises. She loved the silent but she wanted to know more about him. Anna decided to take matters in her hands

"What's your Favorite color?" Anna randomly said letting the Sombre Tit fly away.

Percy was surprise at that sudden statement, "Hu".

Anna rolled her eyes and she stopped walking and turned towards him "You said we should get to know each other so What's your Favorite color?".

Percy shook his head smiling "And you choice that as your first question

Anna rolled her eyes annoyed "Well you just answer the question".

Percy put his hands up in arrest smiling " O Sorry Wisegirl".

Anna looked at Percy weirdly it made him laugh. He gave her a wink and it just confused her more. Percy sighed "That's your nick name since you seem so smart".

Anna blushed and nodded. She mentally face planted how could she be so stupid.

"Blue" Percy said and he said taking the tension away, "That's my favorite color".

Anna smile, "and what's your favorite color Wise girl". Anna rolled her eyes at the nickname. She loves the color gray, but she thinks it might be something else.

"Green" she answered. Percy smiled and said "Blue is better".

Anna laughed and too smiled at him. "My turn" She said to him "How old are you".

Percy hesitated and he doesn't know why, "18" he simply said.

Anna nodded not saying anything. They both didn't talk just walked. Anna didn't know why, but 18 seemed to be a big duel. It was as if she heard it before. Which is crazy of course, she heard it before it was a common thing to say, but why did it feel so weird to her.

Percy was debating with himself. Did he say something wrong? 'All I did was answer your question' he thought. Was she scared that he was older than she was. Did she think he was going to hurt her? He cleared his mind and looked at Anna walking beside him. She seemed confused not scared. Percy let out a big sigh and continued their game.

"And you" he asked.

All Anna heard was his voice "Uh" She blushed when he laughed at her. She wasn't supposed to be dumb.

"I said how old are you?" Percy repeated again.

"15" Anna said.

Percy nodded "Your turn"

Anna nodded "Where are you from".

Percy was silent and Anna hoped it wasn't too soon to ask.

Percy needed to be careful on what he says and with his ADHD he really needs to be careful. "I live in the village in Atlantis".

That was all he said and Anna was quit disappointed she wanted know more, but she knew better to push. "You're turn".

"How about you Wisegirl where do you live" Percy asked curious. He would like to see her again if it was possible.

"Um…I live in a cottage round here" She answered and Percy knew that was all she was going to say.

Anna knew she needed to change the subject it wasn't that she doesn't trust Percy. She isn't sure yet they barely met anyway. "What are the things you like doing".

Percy liked that question and when he saw what was in front of him he smiled "I'll show you". He grabbed Anna's hand took her to where a bunch of vines hanged.

"And how can you show me" She asked curious now.

Percy pushed the vines away and when he heard Anna's gasped he smiled "Because what I like doing is being in water".

"This is the lake you were talking about right," Anna said. Percy nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah it is, come on lets go sit".

Anna was confused, but it didn't matter she let Percy take her where ever he was going and she focused on the lake.

The lake was as wide as a Piper's garden (Which was a big) and around it were flowers all types of flowers. Trees circled the lake covering from eye view. If Percy didn't stubble upon this land they would have never seen it. He sat them both down on a rock near the lake. Nearby was a deer and fawn drinking some water, birds taking baths and squirrels on the tree looking for nuts?

"How did you find this" Anna said softly.

Percy shrugged; his shoulders gently touching Anna's on the small rock. It should have been unpleasant being near someone this close, but it wasn't. It was quit pleasing. "I don't really know when I was looking for berries; I saw a bunch of squirrels running towards this direction. So I thought squirrels like berries, so I follow the squirrels and I ended up here".

Anna rolled her eyes at that weird comparison "Classic Seaweed Brain answer".

Percy took his eyes away from the water and raised a brow at Anna's insult attempted. It made her blush a little shade of pink, which he thought was the cutest thing "Seaweed Brain".

Anna moved her hair over her ear a little embarrass with her head down she said "Um…. you seem to love the water the way you look at it and you said you like being in it" She looked up and almost laughed at Percy's confused face, but she didn't and that somehow gave her a bit confidence. "Sometimes you give me the weirdest answers and it seems you have seaweed stick up there", she pointed at his head "So seaweed brain".

Percy looked at Anna and laughed "Is this just a comeback for me calling you Wisegirl".

Anna laughed at her own weird nickname "Actually Wisegirl sounds more of a compliment than an insult" Percy squeezed their still entwined hands "Maybe it wasn't an insult". Anna turned pick and focused on the deer and fawn.

Of course, he noticed the little blush, but smiled at how she tried to hide it "Let's continue asking questions since you asked how I found this place it's my turn".

Anna punched his shoulder "OW!. Why you do that," Percy said rubbing his in pain shoulders. He didn't know Anna had such strength, turns out there's more to her than he thought and he intended to find out more.

"Because you're a seaweed brain, now your question is" Anna didn't know where that come from, but she liked it. She liked messing with him; it was as if she was being herself.

"Ok ok Let me think" Percy said still rubbing his arm, Anna laughed and he did the mature thing and took his tongue out. Anna laughed her heart out at his maturity.

Percy liked her laugh and her smile. He like it on that pretty face, he like more that he's the one that caused such beauty.

"What are your…. hobbies" Percy said and a little hesitated when Anna put her head on his shoulder. It didn't seem weird which he thought it would be it felt like they were connected. It brought memories of when he was little with his mom. His mom would help him connect the puzzle pieces. She would say "_Ever piece has a pair to connect with you just have to open your eyes and look. And sometime it's right in front of you."_

_Percy would open his big green eyes at the bunch of little pieces in front of him and sigh in frustration "I can't find it mommy"._

_His mom would smile and kiss his check "You we'll soon my Prince" _

He smiled at that memory of his mother. He loved her very much and would do anything to please her, but why that memory. Why did he remember it then?

"Percy" a girl's voice called he turned his head next to him and it was Anna calling "You ok. You spaced out". She seemed worried and it hurt Percy that he made her worried.

"Sorry Anna it seems that I've been spacing out a lot lately. What happen?" he said trying to shack the memory away.

She rolled her eyes and put her head back on his shoulder "I answered your question. I like to read".

Percy smiled his girl-loved books.

_His girl, _he thought he shook that off knowing not to think too much of it.

"What do you read?" He asked.

She shook her head on his shoulder "You already said your question it's my turn".

Anna felt Percy chuckle "Ok ask away".

Anna blushed; putting her face into Percy's neck, "I don't have a question"

Percy smiled "Well Wisegirl why don't we look at the sunset tell you figure out what to ask".

Anna nodded loving that idea. They looked at the sunset Anna practically on Percy's lap. She couldn't help, but catch his sent again. He smelled like the sea on a sunny day. She felt his chest rise up as he breathed and his warm breath on her ear. It was perfect and she wanted to make it last.

She closed her eyes and let the last of the warm sun hit her skin. She thought of how Thaila would think of this. She would go on yelling at her that she just met the guy, but it wasn't like they were doing anything bad. It seemed like a nice gustier to let someone sleep on their shoulder. Anna opened her eyes to catch the sun now almost out of sight.

Aunt Hazel would love this she thought. Then it hit her hard, her aunts, her uncle, Thaila. She's been gone all day and when they find out it was with a boy she just meet. She was sure dead.

She jumped off the rock sending Percy backwards towards the ground "O! Percy".

Percy was a bit taken back, but he got his self-up from the ground "I'm fine-" he saw how panicked Anna was and frowned "What's wrong" he asked so sweetly getting closer to Anna it made her knees buckle up, but she stood firm.

"It's getting late I have to go" Anna walked back and headed the way they entered. It took Percy a second to take all that in, but when he did Anna was behind the vines.

"Shit" Percy mumbled and ran to Anna. "Anna wait!" He screamed out and Anna turned around to be very close to Percy that she felt his warm breath.

"I still want to know more about you," he simply said.

Anna sighed knowing what she had to do "I'm sorry Percy I have to go".

Percy couldn't take her leaving "Do you even know how to get there". She hesitated which gave Percy his answer. He walked back away from Anna and gave out sharp whistle.

"Percy what are—",but Blackjack swooped down right by his side.

"Blackjack well take you home" Percy said grabbing Anna's hand putting it on Blackjacks mane.

"Percy—" ,but he didn't let her speck.

"And tomorrow whistle like I just did and he'll come to you and bring you here to the lake I'll be here waiting for your next question".

Anna didn't know what to say, but "Okay".

Percy smiled and picked up Anna onto the horse's back.

Anna smiled and met with Percy's eyes one last time that day "I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

Percy smiled and took her hand "You bet Wisegirl".

He gave her hand one last squeeze and let go "Take her home and come back for me".

"_Sure thing boss, but I want donuts after this" _and with that, Blackjack shot up to the shy like a black bolt and disappeared into the black sky.

**Wow here it is. I Hope you enjoyed it. I love writing about Precabeth moments like these. Hope this isn't moving too fast and Just a reminder this is an AU story. So the characters well be a little different as said in the books. **

**Anyway thank you for all the lovely reviews, every time I read them a smile appears on my face =).**

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **Thanks, I'm happy you LUVED IT

**Cupcakefairy123: **sorry, but here it is. You must have hated all the Cliffys Uncle Rick had (I know I did)

**Burned Blue Cookie: **Yeah Love comes in many ways, but I believe that you need to know the person before you say 'I love you'. Yeah I had an amazing holiday and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx:** Thanks, hope you liked this one as well.

**Talk to you guys soon.**

**Favorite, follow, review**

**-Wiseone13**


End file.
